The Legend of Zelda: Silhouette's Reflection
by The-EverLasting-Ash
Summary: Link is part human, part ghost, and part something he fears. It is when the only person he can truly trusts leave to castle town that a fairy predicts an evil lurking in the land. Its when Link goes to find her that he discovers more than he bargained o
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The concept of The Legend of Zelda strictly belongs to Nintendo. My ideas regarding this fiction belongs to me :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was something about the light. It was what kept the lands thriving; life grasped its everlasting warmth. It helped the trees in forests grow wise. It dried out the ends of the ocean shores, so buried ground could smile back up once again after hundreds of years. The great sea's spirit cultivated more lush green, and brought back a land that erased its own name. Winds flew across this forgotten land with new motivation, but the same goal. No matter how hard it tried, the winds could never clash with the light on its own. It was the same light that shown from a candle. It was a drop of the sun that lived in your own room. It created a glow in the dark, so one could never be alone, even in one's own deepest fears. The light, however, was full of misery, if it became too close. It was ironic, how the same light, created a devastating glare that covered everything that had once sought for its help.

He couldn't see, for the mixture of bright red and black smoke stung his sight. He couldn't breathe for the light and dark made the air thick and hot. He eventually forgot how to feel. He could only hear the snapping of murder from a source he had once grown to love. He covered his ears, but it wasn't worth it. The crackling grew louder. The heat started to freeze. And he heard _her_ voice screaming his name. And then he heard a huge clash.

_**"LINK!**_"

"!!..." Link's bright green eyes shot open to meet blue scared ones. It was dark, and they were both deep in the woods. Her beautiful blond hair and face were soaking in the rushing droplets of water that fell on them both. He didn't know why he couldn't feel the contrast until he looked down to see that both of her hands were through his shoulders. All of the rain washed right through him. He wanted to breathe but he felt like he was drowning. She slowly moved her hands towards her chest.

"Link you need to calm yourself now. Try to take slow deep breaths through your nostrils, and whatever you're thinking of, let the rain wash it away." She said looking straight into the young boys eyes. Link's eyes downcast he tried to breath, but couldn't feel a thing.

"Its not working…I can't breathe…its not working…" Link spoke into her mind.

"Because your not letting yourself, you need to accept who and what you are in order to be in control" She replied. He wanted to say something more, but visions of places and people kept rushing through his mind. He looked up, tried to focus on her pale frame. As he started to feel more alive, he breathed in. Water sprinkled the back of his throat. He started gasping it in, feeling alive again once he could hear his vocal cords producing sound again. He looked down at his hands, and then looked up to her palm facing him. He reached out, and twitched once he felt the warmth and solidness of her presence. Their fingers intertwined. She smiled softly.

"There…that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She spoke breathlessly. Link clung at her waist, burying his head in her chest sobbing helplessly.

"Sheinah…" He whined as he grasped her dress harder. Sheinah looked up at the angry sky, another shattering scream that flashed and made their warm beating hearts vibrate in response.

"Let's get home" She spoke running her fingers through his now drenching hair. Link wasn't sure what Sheinah felt in that moment but he had never felt more alive in his entire life.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Every time I close my eyes, I see a place that l have never seen or been. But the scene is so vivid that I can feel and taste its air…it's always dry, and somewhat salty. There are no trees or sign of life at all. Nothing is dead either. It is a place where the sun blinds whom ever invades its golden hills. It is a place where I fear the light, but part of me embraces it. I feel like I've known this place all my life without putting one foot in this forgotten realm. I don't understand Makar, what's wrong with…me?" Link had asked weeks ago. The Great tree seemed to sigh.

"You're just forgetting your past…in fact, it's a good sign. It means maybe you will be able to go on to your next life soon…" The Great Makar replied with all his knowledge. But Link could only squint in protest.

"How could I forget something that wasn't there for me to forget in the first place? I must have been dreaming while I…"

"Ghosts cannot dream…they only regret which is why they can never leave this realm..."Makar stated.

XXXXXXXX

Link awoke to the smell of fragrant mushrooms and honeysuckle. He rubbed his eyes, a protesting reflex to the morning light and the noises of scurrying people from afar. As his left hand rubbed his nose, a stinging sensation hit the back of his hand. Link winced and studied the back of his hand where he had found a bug bite that started to ooze out some red. His hand was somewhat disfigured on the surface. It was burned at one time, according to what others say, but his hand was always like this ever since he could remember. Link ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair and sighed. He was always thinking back at what that tree had told him. Link plopped back on his back as a feather popped out of his pillow.

"If I'm just a ghost, then why do I feel alive?" He sighed and slid out of his bunk bed. He was about to walk out of his and Sheinah's humble abode when he forgotten something very important. As he climbed the latter again to his bed, he opened the top drawer of his night stand, and took out a small wine colored velvet bag. Inside, he took out a shard of a strange mirror. There were countless times when he believed this shard saved his life. And there were other times where he feared what he might have seen while looking into the shard. Sighing and turning the mirror side to him, all he saw was the face of a boy in his young to mid teens. He didn't know his own age, but he assumed he was around 14 years old. The once bright green eyes were dull and weary. He brushed his parted bangs out of his left eye. His other notable scar was a small slash down his left eye lid, the only scar he remembered getting when he was bullied in his youth. Link put the shard away in his beige pants pocket, and slid on a dark brown t shirt and walked out of the room.

Most of the mail they had always gotten was junk advertising things such as jewelry, potions, and other useless merchandise. One ad seemed to catch his eye for the slightest second.

"Green Legends day is almost here. Come join the celebration in Xeophia's castle town market! Delicious food, amazing shows, lotteries and a fun fair for the kids! And Prince Wallace is looking for the fairest lady of them all to feature in Green ball at night where everyone is invited. As long as you wear green you can participate in any of the events. So don't forget to wear your green!" It read. Down at the bottom of the page it had a picture of multiple people wearing green clothes, some wearing long and short caps.

"You guy's are _just_ getting this flyer today? Wow, postal services suck these days, don't they dip wad?" A cringing familiar voice rung behind him, as a hand yanked the letter out of his hand. Link rolled his eyes and turned around to meet a cocky smirking young man.

"And _why _are _you_ back _**again**_, Damien?" Link questioned. The taller boy shrugged light brown hair covering part of his face. The chain mail he wore didn't even seem to weigh him down.

"Nothing in particular, just checking on my _home_ town and my _sister_ as you may have guessed. She's always wanted to go to Xeophia's town market on Green Legends day, so I'm going to ask her to accompany me to the festival, and the ball. Green Legends day is tomorrow after all." He cocked his head to his side, his hazel eyes looking straight into Link's green ones.

"You look different from the last time I saw you, maybe…a little scrawnier I suppose? Helping your so called 'mommy' with her house hold chores?" Damien grinned showing his teeth, some in which were gold. Link assumed it was a city look that he didn't like. And he thought it suited him.

"You look different yourself. Have you been picking on naughty children in the city with your new so called 'swordsman skills'? Or maybe you've been happily sucking off the Prince's groin like all the other soldiers, while he orders you around in times of war?" Link replied feeling proud. Damien flushed and gritted his teeth.

"Well excuse me _**Link**_ for being the only one from this tiny little village that actually has a life to live. I don't see you doing anything productive. The only thing you do that doesn't involve Sheinah is run out in the forest like a cry baby and waking everybody up in the middle of the night. You're so predictable and so pathetic that you fear yourself. And you probably still wet that bed at night, which you're so called 'mommy' cleans up in the morning." Damien shot back hand starting to sneak to his back to draw his blade. Now Link was the one to grit his teeth and be mad.

"_You leave her out of this_" Link growled stepping forward. "And I'm pretty sure you fear me in the exact same way, so _**don't**_ push it." Damien actually stepped partially back frowning.

"Aren't you supposed to be a mute or something?" Damien finally said gaining back his confidence while drawing his blade and pointing it at Link's throat.

"Because if you aren't soon, I'll help you become one." There was a deathly silence between them as the tension in the air grew.

"Damien and Link, will you two ever grow to your age?!" an older man hollered from afar. Link and Damien both looked to the side and saw a small yet lean and muscular man that seemed to be in his middle fifties. He wore overalls, but no shirt underneath, and had seemed to be holding a bag of freshly dug up potatoes.

"Every time I see you two together, there's nothing but negative tension in the air! Its affecting the people around you as well, so if you two boys don't drop the nonsense, and get along someday, we might just have to throw both of you out!" The old man ranted. Damien tried butting in.

"But Joscow-"

"Damien, don't you have something better to do than pick on Link all the time? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the castle town city or something?" Joscow snapped.

"Calm down, pops, I'm off call duty right now, I just came to see how my sister is doing, I promise!" Damien defended dropping his sword and putting his hands up. Joscow raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well as you can see, your sister isn't here right now, she-"

"And _**why**_ isn't my sister here?" Damien cut him off. Joscow sighed in frustration.

"You didn't even let me finish! Your sister just went into the Ever Woods with Sheinah to find Isabel, for she has gone missing." Link looked at the gate just beyond those woods he had somewhat memorized.

"Humph…why does she even care about that dumb fairy anyways?" Damien rolled his eyes.

"I overheard something about Sheinah needing fairy dust for one of her potions that she is making for the Green Legends festival tomorrow" Joscow rubbed his chin.

"Oh don't be ridiculous even if she wore the greenest of green, they wouldn't let a _witch_ like her into the festival." Damien chuckled. Link scowled fisting up his hands.

"What did you just say?!" Link shouted.

"Link, knock it off! Well, if I can recall correctly, they have been gone for over an hour…maybe you two should go into the woods and find them together, and learn to appreciate each other", Joscow suggested. Damien picked up his sword, and put it in the sheath.

"Me? Work with Link? Ha…don't be serious. I'll find them myself, thank you very much." He stated before leaving off into the dark woods. Link glared at his back until he couldn't see him anymore.

"He's a handful, isn't he?" Joscow's spirit lifted once Damien had left the conversation. Link was spaced out, eyes locked on the never ending maze of trees until Joscow patted his shoulder. It startled him at first, looking slightly down at Joscow, he smiled slightly.

"Yeah… a royal pain" Link replied frowning. Joscow could only sigh at his response. There was a moment of pause.

"It's too bad that you three kids grew apart like you did. I remember a time when he helped me pick the vegetables out in the field…ha ha… all he could talk about was his adventures with you and his sister going into the woods playing hide and go seek, and such" Joscow sighed. "But once they found out that their parents had been killed in an ambush, he had nothing left, but anger towards everything outside of their family. He always vowed that he would protect his sister…even from his closest friends."

Link didn't say anything he didn't need to, since he knew more detail than Joscow did. But no matter how much he knew about his own friendships, he couldn't get Joscow's next sentence out of his head.

"As much as you may think that he is just being overly protective of the only family that he's got, I think, overall, he grew jealous of the friendship you and his sister still share and cherish to this day." Link averted his eyes to the ground. Joscow put his hand on Link's left shoulder.

"Come back safe and sound, alright?" Joscow smiled. Link took a good look at Joscows humble expression and nodded silently before vanishing into the woods himself.

The Ever Woods were like home to Link. It was a quiet and peaceful to the eyes of the living if they didn't venture too deep. It was nostalgic to him he thought as the morning sun speckled his cheeks through the leaves of trees that were as old as the soil. He passed by the dozens of places he had once played at as a kid. The tree he stopped at was bigger than any of the trees around it, even in diameter. The branches seemed to go higher than he could see from the ground. It was so far up, that when you reached the top, it was harder to breath, but he could see the kingdom of Xeophia. And carved on its bark was a picture that him, and Sheinah carved together. It was the oldest nostalgic place he could remember. It was a picture of the tree itself, but had Sheinah and link by the tree when it rained. He spread his fingers around it, and focused. And sooner or later, he couldn't feel the surface of the carving anymore. Instead he felt a tingling sensation that traveled from his fingertips to his heart. He looked around him, and noticed the other joy of the forest. It gave him the freedom to do what he couldn't do anywhere else.

Disappear

Everything that was alive seemed to slightly glow, a glow that had to be seen to believe. When he looked up to the once ordinary tree, he saw a giant face grinning back at him.

"Oh Link…what are you up to this time?" Makar asked wrinkling his nose.

"I'm looking for Sheinah, have you seen her?" Link asked cocking his head to the side. The Great tree raised an eyebrow to think.

"I'm not sure, but I did just see a young man in armor pass-"

"Nah, he's not important to me. Uhh… do you remember anyone else passing by here?" Makar looked to his right.

"I did see a small white fairy aimlessly wandering towards my right a while ago. I tried to warn her to not go that way, but she insisted of going anyways. I just hope that _imp_ isn't causing her any trouble." Makar replied. Link started walking towards the given direction.

"So… you're sure she went this way?" Link pointed out.

"I'm more than positive young lad. But be careful… don't get lost, or you may be stuck in there longer than you think." Makar advised as Link ran through the forest.

When he was a spirit, he always felt as if someone was spying on him in the deeper darker area of the woods, and it always gave him a sense of dread. The eyes of other spirits seemed to leer at him from higher branches, especially when the forest had gotten darker and darker, even in the brightest of days. Tunnel after path, the labyrinth was unwelcoming, even to Link. Taking a left may lead you back to the place you were just at. Back tracking could lead to a totally different location. It was no wonder, why they had been searching for Isabel for nearly an hour.

"Please let me go to Saria's Meadow, and leave me alone!" A small voice had cried out. Link stopped in his tracks to listen. Murmurs were all his ears would let him listen.

"Why…this is fun, isn't it?" A child giggled.

"No, I need to talk to someone in the meadow, it's very serious! And I don't have much time either, so please let me go!" Isabel exclaimed. Link hid behind a tree, and spied on a small white fairy stuck in a cramped little bird cage that was held by a small imp with a goofy hat, and no particular face.

"It's been a while since I've had a friend. I'm not letting you go" Skull kid giggled shaking the cage around, making Isabel bounce around the cage uncomfortably. Isabel groaned as Skull kid chuckled off. Then she fluttered her wings excitedly.

"Oh! Link, Link, over here!" She called. Skull kid turned his head. Link steadily showed himself. He forgot, sadly, that Isabel was indeed a fairy spirit, and could see Link, even when he was a ghost to everything else.

"Link, help me! Skull kid has me!" She exclaimed. Skull kid was aware of the fact that there was a strange boy walking towards them. Skull kid scurried up to link.

"You're that witch's friend aren't you?" Skull kid asked. His pupil less glowing eyes scanned the boy from the scar down his eye, to the burn on his hand.

"I've seen you and your friends playing in the forest all the time. It looks like fun. You even seem to be on friendly terms with that deku tree in the edges of this forest" Skull Kid sniffed Link, and looked at Isabel in her cage.

"I need somebody to play with. Will you be by friend?" Skull Kid asked innocently. Link was surprised of how childish this spirit really was. He thought from Makar's words, that the Skull Kid was an evil monster of some sort. But he was just a young child. A very odd looking child, but he didn't qualify as a monster either. If the child wasn't so jittery, he would have thought that the child was a lifeless doll. But nonetheless, he was still a child's spirit, filled with the innocence of one. And he seemed lonely. Was he the last of his kind?

"Only if you let her free…" Link said. "And don't harass anyone else that enters this part of the forest." The Skull Kid thought the offer over thoroughly, glancing at Isabel in the cage until he seemed to finally come to a conclusion.

"Ok, it's a deal" He smiled handing over the cage to Link. Link reached towards the handle, until Skull Kid pulled the cage back.

"BUT! You have to play with me first!" He smiled pulling out his flute, and played a couple of notes. And all of the sudden, the forest became as dark as the night. Link looked all around him quickly, spirits from the higher branches wickedly grinned down at the boy. Link had lost track of the Skull Kid, until he once saw a white fairy in the cage up in one of the trees.

"You have to find me first!" Skull Kid giggled while Isabel moaned.

"Link help!" Isabel cried until he couldn't find them anymore. Link scanned the forest for the glowing fairy, but found nothing but vast trees, and teasing ghosts that started to jump down and dance around him. Link ran through a tunnel, and scanned the area, hearing murmurs and laughter in the back ground. Link groaned and continued to his right…which led to a pond, but no fairy or child. Hearing the laughter becoming louder, he ran straight covering his ears. Only to be lead back where he was when he made the deal with the Skull Kid. One spirit pointed at Link from up high, and giggled, while others followed after. Link covered his ears, and tried a different route.

"Shut up, just _shut up!_" Link yelled. And for the oddity of it all, the forest became silent. Link opened his eyes and uncovered his ears to hear a flute playing a familiar tune that he had heard from the distance once and a while. He listened carefully. The sound seemed loudest towards behind him. Back tracking to another area, he listened again, and this time went to his left. He kept following the sound of his flute. He felt closer once the catchy tune went louder and louder. Before he knew it, he ended up in an area with a giant boulder. And surely enough, Skull Kid played his flute and danced.

"Link!" Isabel gasped. Link walked up to them.

"Alright, I found you, now please let her go!" Link spoke. Skull Kid cocked his head to his side, and smiled wickedly like all the other spirits in these lost woods.

"No. You have to catch me first!" He jumped up in the air, and all of the sudden, they were surrounded by the other dancing spirits. Shaken up by Skull Kid's broken promise, and twisted sense of humor, Link tried listening to the sound of his flute, but it was no use. Overcome by anger, he scowled and scanned the area. The place was packed, even in the air, they danced. He never saw anything like it. He couldn't find him anywhere. His eyes darted up and saw all, but one spirit dancing. The spirit wasn't the Skull Kid, but he resembled more of a normal looking child. He had curly red hair filled with leaves the color of fall. He nicely smirked down at Link, whom could only give him a blank expression. The child raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Link blinked, and saw that all the spirits were gone, and Skull Kid was frozen mid air. Even the child that seemed to help him was not present. Skull Kid fell with a thud, and his eyes were dark and hollow. The cage that constricted Isabel shattered, and Isabel fluttered away from the Skull Kid that murmured.

"Thanks for playing with me" Skull Kid vanished. The forest lit up, and glittered the ground. Isabel flew like a bullet through the bushes.

"Wait! I need to talk to you!" Isabel hollered. Link followed, not forgetting how pained the Skull Kid had last seen.

When he cleared the shrubs, he had stepped into a clearing, a grove of some sort. The sun was shining again, and the place was flooded with colorful butterflies and flowers that drank from the streams that fed from a waterfall tumbling down from a stone structure. Link heard the giggling of an innocent voice; sitting on a high mossy rock was the other ghostly child. His messy red curly hair glistened in the sunlight. Even the rags he wore suited his cheerful nature. What Isabel spoke to the child became undecipherable words to him. He was fond of the fairy. The child's doe eye's lit up, rosy freckled cheeks perked upwards as his hand went to touch the fairy.

"If you're so afraid of what might happen in the city, then don't go in the first place, silly!" He giggled.

"No! This is serious! Someone is in grave danger, I can sense it! You're the only one I know that could possibly help prevent it!" Isabel pleaded. The child shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I can even help. I'm not the great fairy, you know" He remarked. Isabel growled in frustration.

"Well then, what if I go there myself, and prevent it? Do think that would work?" Isabel semi decided, but the child laughed so hard, he held his hands over his mouth.

"But living beings can see you, can't they? If they saw a 'fairy' flying around their city, they'd catch you, and put you up for auction. You fairies are very rare creatures these days. You're the first fairy I've seen in a _very_ long time." He explained. He frowned once he saw the disappointment in Isabel's posture. The seriousness in Isabel's sobbing tone made Link's soul constrict.

"Please…something _really_ bad is happening…" Once the child was finally able to squeak something out, all three of them heard a voice approaching.

"Isabel! I found you!" A young girl said as she made her way through the bushes.

"Ellia, why did you follow me here! Wait…how did you follow me here?"Isabel questioned while looking in both Link, and Ellia's direction. Link became temporarily paralyzed as he felt his childhood friend pass right through him.

"Hmm?" Ellia spun around, her long dark chest nut hair flowing in the wind. Her bright hazel eyes were locked to Link's own. Link was stock still until he examined her eyes closer, and noticed that they were looking right through him. Ellia spun around again.

"To find you, duh! And…Sheinah told me the way here" Ellia explained. Link didn't miss how the child Isabel once talked to seem to light up again. And he certainly didn't miss a particular jealous tick that seemed to make Link frown at the child. Just who was this child anyways, and why did he seem to light up about Shienah?

"Me, Sheinah, and probably Link have been worried sick about you! You didn't leave without any warning, so we had to go and find you!" Ellia said.

"But where is Sheinah now?" Isabel asked.

"She's waiting for us. On the outer side of the forest" Ellia smiled. Isabel's wings dropped in an expression of sadness.

"Isabel…she really needs your help. You're the only fairy we know. Please do this one thing for us. I'll make your favorite treat" She offered. Isabel moaned inwardly, and turned around to find that the child she had once spoke to was gone. Isabel sighed.

"Alright…let's go" She decided. Eliia smiled, and offered a gesture that welcomed Isabel in her heart. She glanced at Link and nodded, who nodded in return. Even if Link knew Ellia and Sheinah longer than she did, her feelings towards them were the same. While Link had looked up to Sheinah for all his life, Isabel looked up to Ellia like a sister. And like Ellia's brother, she would do anything for her. Isabel took one last glance behind her before descending into the woods back to their home village, Medatine. As Link started to depart back himself, he couldn't shake off the feeling of someone watching him.

After making sure that both Ellia and Isabel made it out of the forest alive, Link made one last trip before going back himself.

"Something…bad you say?"

"That's what she said" Link shrugged sitting on a nearby stump supporting his chin. "I dunno… she's always been dreaming up weird things, ever since she started living with us in Medatine." Makar was silent for quite some time.

"That maybe true. But as long as there is an evil up foot, there _will_ be something that can stop it. At least that is what has been destined so far…" Makar finally breathed.

"But what if destiny chooses evil? What would happen then?"

"Link…thou not been in the belief of destiny…" Both were silent again. Most of their conversations were like this; thinking more than discussing. Makar finally concluded.

"All I can say is to keep watch, even on you." Link snorted while fiddling with his mirror shard, squinting at his reflection as he slowly became part of the living environment.

"I wish you'd tell me more _valuable_ info" He frowned marching away from the silent tree.

It was around noon that Link had returned to check on the two that he encountered in the forest. Ellia and Damien's house was on the opposite side of the village, but the place was small enough that it didn't matter. As he approached the structure, he noticed Ellia was already engaged in an intense conversation with Damien.

"You honestly think that _everything_ will be ok if you take me to the Green Legends festival tomorrow? You really think things will be alright?!" Ellia raised her voice.

"Ellia, just give me a chance, alright?! If I could just make it up to you somehow, maybe you'll forgive me!" Damien shot back. Link could see the fear in Isabel's structure as she timidly hid behind Ellia's head. However, he could see the anger in the creases of Ellia's face, and how she crunched up squeezing her hands into fists.

"Forgiveness? Why should I even trust you anymore? Even though you serve good for that damn kingdom out there and everyone praising you, they will never see what I have…" Ellia's voice faltered. Link could see the pain in Damien's eyes, blankly staring at her. Both eyes were locked onto each other neither making a move.

"Please…you're the only family I have left. It's the least I can do…" Damien stuttered. Ellia turned around, sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

"Just…give me some time to think" Ellia mumbled. Damien silently nodded and walked away. Link quickly hid behind a nearby bush and watch as Damien depressingly marched off. Ellia walked into her house, Isabel following close behind her. As soon as Link saw that the coast was clear, Link made his way to Ellia's front door until Ellia walked out again this time holding a bucket. Link immediately stopped in his tracks. Ellia looked up.

"Oh…hey Link" Ellia frowned voice faltering again. "Umm…did you hear all that?" She asked.

"Huh? Hear what, the wind? Nah, I was just talking to Joscow and decided to come and see how you were doing…" Link lied.

"Ya…so did he…" Ellia barely murmured.

"Did something bad happen?" Link asked. Ellia immediately shrugged it off and put her hands up defensively.

"Oh no, it's nothing, nothing at all! Just a…couple of birds fighting over a piece of bread on the ground that's all!" Ellia smiled. But Link could see through it.

"By they way, do you know where Sheinah went? I haven't seen her since when we entered the forest. She wasn't at your home when I came back." Ellia mentioned. Link mentally slapped himself for forgetting all about Sheinah.

"Wh-where was the very last spot you saw her?" Link's voice cracked. Ellia averted her eyes to her lower left.

"I think…right around the big tree." Ellia replied. Link nodded and took off to the forest again.

"Alright thanks, I'll be back!" Link hollered back racing off. Ellia's mouth curved up slightly.

"Always thinking about others…"

Speeding through some busy areas, a man yelled at him to watch where he was going. Link could only offer a quick apology before continuing and entering the forest. His heart was racing. What _if_ something bad was happening and it involved Sheinah? His head started spinning winding around trees, looking thoroughly. When he reached Makar the tree, he stopped at the sight he saw and panted. Sheinah was knelt down humming a familiar song, and picking up the small mushrooms that grew around the great tree. Her golden French braid seemed to glow when the sun was able to reach it and made a strong contrast with the dark plum cloak she always wore around her neck. She turned her head to reveal her icy, but friendly blue eyes that always seemed to both excite and scare Link. He felt a growing weight suddenly shed off of his shoulders.

"Well…" Sheinah chuckled. "Good afternoon, Link." Link felt his mouth spread across his face, it was unpreventable. Something about the crystal chime in her voice soothed all of Link's aching problems. However, neither of them said a word to each other as they strolled back to Medatine Village. Along the way, he could have sworn he saw a child in the corner of his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Link helped carry all of the necessities that Sheinah gathered in the forest, Link went back to Ellia's house to somehow cheer her up. In the meanwhile, Sheinah stayed at their abode, making a potion that she won't talk about to anyone, not even Isabel, whom had a very important ingredient in the scheme.

"But you _can't_ go, Sheinah! Please, don't go to the Green Legend's festival by yourself! Why isn't Link going along?" Isabel whined. Sheinah sighed, and reached for an ingredient in a nearby shelf in her clustered working area.

"I've already told you Isabel. Link has to look after the house while I'm gone." Sheinah smiled up at Isabel, whom could only flutter her wings madly back at her.

"Then take me instead! I can hel-"

"There's no need for that, Isabel." Sheinah raised a finger to shush her. "I only need myself. I would love to bring either you Link, or all of you along with me, but it's not necessary this time." Sheinah stirred the potion she created while sprinkling crushed baba seeds.

"Well…when are you coming back home?" Sheinah paused at what she was doing.

"I don't know…when I'll be coming back" Sheinah stated in her serious tone. "But I will." Isabel was speechless and could only watch as Sheinah put her ingredients together until she could choke out another word.

"Link! He's always worrying about you, you know that! What do you think would happen to him if you _didn't_ come back?!" Isabel questioned. Sheinah's eyes shown sorrow. Her long golden French braid slid passed her left shoulder.

"He knows me well enough to trust that I'll be fine. And if I don't return…" Sheinah looked up and smiled.

"Then there will be no stopping him from finding me on his own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this?" Link questioned holding up a ragged doll with needles pinned through its head.

"Ehhh… oh, I remember that! I used it when I got really mad at my brother when I was younger" Ellia laughed it off quickly snatching the doll out of his hands.

"Probably against me as well, eh?" Link commented while rummaging through Ellia's old belongings in her attic. "So, why did you want me, and not your brother to help you in the attic again? Gonna have a yard sale or something? In fact…where is he anyways?" After Ellia tossed the doll in a rather dusty corner, she blew dust off an old box and whipped it off.

"No, I'm just trying to find something important to me. And Damien? He's probably showing off and blowing hot air" Ellia snorted. Link sighed. After a couple of minutes Ellia finally said,

"Isabel has been acting kind of strange lately. She keeps saying that something _bad_ is going to happen soon. And she keeps telling me about all her nightmares of a looming shadow hanging over Xeophia. She claims that she dreams about it every night. I dunno if she's going through a stage like…" Ellia trailed off.

"Like what?" Link asked curiously.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have compared her dreams with some of yours… I just don't know if there are any similarities or not…there probably isn't" She frowned.

"It's true that I've had some very bizarre dreams of my own. Some that I really don't want to bring up, even with myself. She maybe just worried about you going to the Green Legends Festival with your…" Link realized a big mistake he just made when he saw Ellia's whole frame slump lower.

"So…you did hear us arguing didn't you?" Ellia looked Link straight into his eyes, never fraying. Link looked away however. He could have told her part of the truth with the encounter with Damien when he first walked out of his house this morning, or he could have told her what she needed to hear.

"Yes… I did. And…I shouldn't have lied…I'm sorry" He admitted.

"Huh, at least you have the decency to apologize. _My_ brother just wants me to _forgive_ him. He such a selfish child, I can't stand it anymore…" She stammered slamming a box on the floor. Link flinched from the rage seeping from her veins. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything. Even he didn't know the true happenings between the two. Rubbing her tears away, she asked. "Did you find Sheinah?"

"Yah…I did. Thanks…by the way" Link said. He wasn't very good at cheering people up, so thanking them was the best he could do.

"She's making something for the festival tomorrow. She needed some of Isabel's fairy dust to finish the project. She seemed content about leaving tonight, even though Isabel's probably going to warn her otherwise." Link frowned. He forgot how early she had to leave to even get to Xeophia's town market. There was a moment of silence.

"Ah! I was wondering where this went!" Ellia spoke enlightened. Link crossed over to Ellia and sat down next to her. She held a rather dusty picture book in her hand that she blew off, and whipped up. On the cover it had a picture of a dark castle in the back ground with a trail leading to it. There were tall trees surrounding the trail, and in the distance there were tall looming mountains. And walking on the trail Link assumed heading towards the castle was a small boy in green holding a blade in his left hand and a shield in his right. The book was entitled 'The Legend of Zelda'.

"Wait…wasn't this the story you always referred to when we were kids playing in the forest?" Link asked. Ellia hummed.

"It used to be my mother's book. My parents used to read this book to me all this time when I was little…ever since I could remember. It was my favorite story." She smiled savoring the memories as she opened the book. Link stammered a little.

"Can…can I read it?" Link asked. Ellia looked up at Link, looked back down at the book, some of her brown hair drifting down her shoulders.

"Here…I'll read it to you." Ellia flipped to the beginning of the story.

"A long, long time ago…there were three goddesses that cultivated and created the land. The goddess Din, carved the red earth with all her strength and might. Nayru created the spirit of law, and brought order. And Farore created life, and the spirits that would uphold the law. This Kingdom was blessed the name of Hyrule. When they departed this land, they left the sacred relic, known as the Triforce, which would keep the kingdom in balance. However, there were still those out there who would seek its power." The picture showed three laden's descending a planet leaving behind what looked like three golden triangles making one. The next page…

"One day, many years later, a wicked man from the desert came to seek this ancient relic. He lied to the king, and swore loyalty to the royal family that ruled the Kingdom of Hyrule. The King's daughter, Princess Zelda, predicted this man's evil intentions, and tried to warn the King. But in return, he did not believe her." There was a picture of a shady man bowing to the King, with the small princess behind the King tugging at his robe.

"It wasn't too much longer that she dreamt of a boy dressed in green would bring hope to the people. So she waited and waited for the boy to come" The picture showed the princess in the window of a tall tower looking up in the sky.

"And sure enough, the boy in her slumbers appeared before her on her steps after bravely sneaking his way past the castle guards. She told the boy all about her predictions of the land, and warned him that the Kingdom would fall into an everlasting nightmare if the man touched the ancient relic, which had rested in a sacred realm. The boy held out a green and shining stone that would be certain that two other stones had to be retrieved in order to keep the man away from this sacred place. The princess and the boy swore to keep their plan a secret from everyone" The picture showed the boy kneeling and holding a green stone in front of the princess.

"The boy traveled far and wide. Climbing a tall, red deathly mountain, he exterminated the evil monsters inside a temple, and brought peace to the people that resided there. They granted him a red and shining stone. Swimming through rapid rivers and storming waterfalls, he reached a giant fish that swallowed him whole! He defeated the evil parasites inside of his belly, and retrieved a blue shining stone after saving a lost girl and curing the giant fish." The picture showed the boy running through multiple obstacles.

"Gathering the three stones, he traveled back to the castle. However, he seemed to be too late…" The picture showed the boy approaching a dark castle, similar to the picture on the front cover.

"Please! Hurry to the temple of time! You're Hyrules only hope!" Zelda cried as she rode away with her attendant, fleeing the crisis in the kingdom. As the boy hurried to the gates, he was stopped by the wicked man. He demanded the boy where the princess had departed to. Refusing to reply to the man, he drew out his blade. However, the man could only laugh, and claim that he was the new king of Hyrule. Using dark magic, he forced the boy off his feet, and rode away after the princess." The picture showed Zelda in the distance fleeing while the man rode after her the boy lay lifeless on the ground.

"With the three shining stones in his presence, the boy woke up once more, and was able to head to the Temple of Time. Placing the three stones in their rightful places, the gates to the sacred realm opened. Inside the room was unexpectedly a great, sparkling sword in a stone. The boy was tentative, but he took the blade in his glowing hand, and lifted the sword out of the stone. The gates to the sacred realm opened, but he had to sleep for seven years until he could pass through." The boy held the sword over his head, and the room glowed blue.

"When he awoke once more, he was greeted by a man dressed in yellow robes. He told the now older boy that the realm was tainted by the evil man's magic. He gave him his medallion, and asked him to find five other medallions and awaken the five other sages." The boy held a yellow medallion over his head.

"The boy adventured again but in the darker Hyrule. The places he once loved were shrouded in an evil reality. Fighting through the forests and a temple, then climbing even higher up an even more deathly mountain, and diving deep beneath a vast lake, he gathered three more medallions, and awakened three sages, all were folks he had once grown to love." Picture shows the boy going through more obstacles.

"The fifth medallion was hidden underneath the graves of the dead. After overcoming his fears, he retrieved the fifth medallion and awakened the sage whom was the princess's assistant. She smiled at him, and told him that the princess was alive, and was waiting for him, and told this hero to hurry before time was wasted." Picture shows him fighting through mummies and ghosts, and talking to the attendant.

"The last medallion was somewhat tricky. The boy ventured to the wicked man's land, and had to prove his worth to his own people that he betrayed. They told him the way to the last temple was through a haunted wasteland. After fighting blistering winds that tore his skin, he walked into the temple, only to find that he was at a dead end. Leaving the temple to try to find another way in, a mysterious figure had told him that the only way to venture through was to travel back in time, and return as a child. So heading back to the temple of time, he stuck the sword back into the stone, and became a child once more." Picture shows the boy in the desert, and then in the temple growing down to a child.

"After returning with the pure heart of a child, he met the last sage. She asked him to go through, and find something very important. Venturing though the traps the temple had to offer, he returned, item in hand, only to find the sage sealed away by two wicked witches using the same magic as the wicked man. And owl hooted 'return as an adult with the power of silver" Picture shows the young boy with the owl, and the two witches flying through the full moon.

"Returning older, wiser, and with the power of silver, the boy challenged the two witches when he reached them. Turning their own magic against them, he had slain them once and for all, therefore releasing the last sage, and receiving the last medallion." Picture shows the boy reflecting fire and ice with a certain shield while in the lower corner receiving the last medallion.

"The boy hurried to the temple of time once more, where the sages spoke of. Upon entering, he met up with the same mysterious figure that advised him to become a child again. With a blinding flash, the mysterious person transformed into an older, beautiful maiden, none other that the Princess, Zelda. But not long after, the wicked man's laughter echoed in the temple, and with his powers, he stole the princess, and told the boy that he had to face him in order to save her and the Kingdom." Picture showed Zelda being abducted in a crystal.

"Climbing countless stairs, and bravely fighting the wicked king's men, the boy reached the top of the tower. All three by that time had held one piece of the Triforce, Zelda wielding the Triforce representing Wisdom, The Wicked man yielding the Triforce of Power, and the boy in green, possessed the Triforce of Courage." Picture shows all three of them forming a triangle.

"Bravely, the boy fought the King that seemed to haunt everyone's nightmares. Using his method with the witches, he slashed the evil king's magic back and forth between each other, until the king got hit. With one swift move, the boy shot a golden shining arrow that pierced through the King, and made him weak, and gasp for air. The boy took one daring leap and slashed the man finishing him once and for all." Picture shows the boy stabbing the man through the chest, the princess floating in the cracking crystal above them both.

The King made one last attempt and made the castle shook angrily before collapsing. Once Zelda broke free, both had to escape the castle before it crashed down onto them. After fighting though the flames and crumbling ceilings, the boy and princess evacuated the castle just in time before the castle fell to the ground" Picture shows the castle crumbling, and burning.

"The princess and the boy sighed in relief. It had seemed that peace would finally rein over Hyrule. But then…a loud bang was heard from afar. Telling the princess to stay put, the boy went to investigate. Sure enough, the Evil King broke loose from the rubble on the ground! With one final attempt, the King slowly revealed his true beastly form. Becoming untamable, the beast knocked the boy's sword out of his hand while surrounding them in a ring of fire." Picture shows the shaded beast fighting with the sword less boy in green in the ring of fire. Link noticed that his head starting to ache.

"Using what the boy could, he fought the beast, feeling weaker. The beast's large blades knocked the boy back. Gathering all his strength, the boy returned to his feet, and shot a light arrow into his face. The beast was weakened, and the fire barrier was low. 'Quick! Use the blade of evil's bane!' Zelda cried." Picture shows the boy holding up the sword. Link's migraine grew.

"Gathering his sword, he dueled with the beast one last time before he sent the beast on its knee's one last time with the sword. 'Hurry sages, now!' Zelda cried. With the sage's magic, they sealed the Evil King away once and for all, the King shouting 'I will return to claim what is rightfully mine!'" Picture shows the boy and Zelda saying their goodbyes to the Evil King. Link winced holding his forehead as best as he could without her noticing.

"Saying their goodbyes, the princess played a song, and sent the boy back to his child hood, feeling dread as she saw the hero of time leave her once and for all. When the boy was young again, he left the sword behind, and closed the gates so that no one else would seek the ancient relic. Feeling lonely once more, he ventured through Hyrule castle again to reach those steps. And surely when he reached those steps, there was a young princess there, waiting for him…" Link's head was pounding.

"This time, there was nothing to fear, for the Kindom was safe for all time, and lived happily ever after… the end!" Ellia finished closing the book. Link shook his head violently, squeezing his eyes shut. There was something…something weird was happening to him. He felt it in his soul.

"Did you…what? You didn't hate the book did you?" Ellia asked suspiciously.

"Hah…oh no, not at all! It's just the dust got to my nose, and my head hurts. So…this was why you always wanted to play games like that when we were young…they were all inspired from this book." Link smiled. Ellia smiled back at him, and caught him by surprise when she reached over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Link could feel a certain flush on his left cheek. Ellia let go.

"…I believe…this tale is part of what the Green Legend's day is about…its celebrating the past, and the new spring at the same time…" She held the book to her chest, cradling it like it was a long forgotten memory that she had just discovered after thousands of years.

"You're…gonna go with him, aren't you?" Link asked. Ellia looked over to him and nodded.

"Maybe we can work things out again…make things the way they were supposed to be. And like he said…he's the only family I have left…" She frowned. Link frowned in response.

"You know that's not true…me, and Sheinah have always been here for you, even if it didn't seem like it." Link spoke earnestly and stood up.

"Was that book the thing you were looking for?"

"Actually…no, but it's alright. You look very flustered. You should get home, and get a little rest." Ellia suggested. Link smiled down at her and nodded, reaching down to ruffle her hair.

"And Link?"

"Hmm?'

"…Thanks" Link waved bye to her and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say in the last part that Nintendo owns all the rights to The Legend of Zelda series no questions asked. But my concept of this story belongs to me! :D

Sillhouette's Reflection ch. 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Him._ Link looked down at _him_. _He_ looked up. Determined tired eyes, courageous and daunt. Link saw his dreadful hands, blood stained, claws. Fire danced and chanted. _Kill him._ It was a world chewed and coughed up into something grey, and ugly. Just like Link, he thought.

It happened so fast, blood tore from his face, breaking his self image, as the unordinary blade pierced through his soul that made him stock still. And he watched _her_ who watched back with no sorrow, with no regret. Looking at _him_ however was like looking into a mirror that lied; lied to comfort. But Link knew better. His screams were mutated, beastly squeals as he grasped his head in agony. The atmosphere around him had turn blank, and all he could do was scream his lungs out.

"AH!" Link shouted twitching awake in bed. He was panting, sweating, shaking. He slowly closed his eyes, and brought his left hand to caress his forehead.

"Link…" Her voice whispered. Link flinched and looked at the corner of his eye. Surely enough there was Sheinah, watching down upon him, holding a wet wash cloth putting it over his forehead.

"You're having nightmares again" Sheinah said. "You were talking and moving around in your sleep."

"What…time is it?" Link asked.

"The sun is almost set. Would you like to see?" Sheinah opened the blind revealing a bright red horizon. Link covered his eyes.

"It's so bright…" Link shook his head. "I've been asleep for at least a couple of hours, huh?" Sheinah nodded.

"Around three…" She said climbing down the latter, and grabbing a small pouch. Link could only frown as he saw her packing her necessities together. He sat there a couple of minutes before taking off his brown shirt, rummaging through his drawer next to his bed, and pulled out a taupe long sleeved under shirt and then a dark olive green button down tunic long shirt.

"When are you leaving?" Link asked in a neutral tone putting on his taupe shirt first.

"In about a half an hour…would you like something to eat before I go?" She smiled handing him a bowl of her special stew, one of his favorites. Link took the bowl into his hands, breathing in the warm steam that soothed the back of his throat.

"Thanks…" Link said hesitantly rolling up the green shirt's sleeves just above his elbows. Taking the spoon into hand, he brought the rich flavor of home grown vegetables, milk and cheese to his lips, and let the texture swirl around in his mouth.

"When will you be back?" Link finally asked. A question Sheinah had been waiting for the entire night. She sighed.

"Hopefully in a couple of days; you know how things still get hectic the next day" She laughed off. Link couldn't smile. Sheinah ignored it.

"What, you gonna come after me if I don't get back later?" Sheinah smiled up at him. "My _little_ hero of mine?"

"Don't say that" Link replied. "I know you'll be back, like always" He chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know…a _witch_ like _me_ walking around in public is a pretty decent issue, wouldn't you say?" Sheinah's fingers spread out in front of her.

"Oh no! A witch, a witch! She's going to turn me into a toad!" Link laughed as Sheinah tickled his tummy.

"Me? Turn you into a toad? Maybe I'll turn you into an octorock instead!" Sheinah joked along.

"Uh oh" Link laughed as his bowl of stew toppled over and spilled everywhere.

"Not a problem." She pointed her fingers at the spilt stew, as droplets, and chunks of broccoli and peppers rose from the floor and poured back into Link's bowl. Sheinah flicked her fingers as the bowl became steaming hot once more.

"No fair, I could never do that" Link frowned. Sheinah looked over her shoulder.

"Of course you could. You'd need an open fire though."

"You mean ordinary tools. If only I was actually related to you. Then you'd better watch out!" Link took his bowl and finished his stew.

"Hmm…then that would be something now wouldn't it?" She mentioned putting her purple cloak away, and taking out her green one. "A Link that could both become a ghost, and use magic" All Link could do was grin at her, not caring that bits of stew still lingered around his mouth. Sheinah giggled at how silly he looked, nonetheless cheerful. Something depressing stirred in her stomach seeing the happy boy washing down his bowl. She just…couldn't bring him with her. Not _this_ time. Maybe next year

Sheinah grabbed the very secret, very important potion, knowing very well that Link was still watching her.

"By the way, what kind of potion did you make for the festival?" Link asked innocently. Sheinah could only wince.

"It's a secret!" Sheinah winked.

"Aww, why can't you tell me?" Link whined. Sheinah ignored him, and Link knew well enough if she didn't answer, she wouldn't answer. So Link instead sighed and asked.

"Do you believe Isabel's dreams?" Sheinah paused and turned around.

"Well, if they are true, we'll see soon enough" She replied expectedly.

"Do you think her dreams are related to mine?" Link finally said. Sheinah's eyes slightly widened at the suggestion. Sheinah walked up to Link, and looked straight into his ethereal orbs. They way she looked at him made him nervous…and something else. Something possessive that made him tense. He tried not to show it, but he knew…she knew well enough he wanted to lash out on her…to kill. And yet she focused on his bright green eyes. Go ahead look through me… look at the monster before you he thought.

Link pulled away first, putting his hand over his aching forehead. Sheinah reached out to grab his arm.

"**Don't touch me!**" Link yelled. However, Sheinah's hand didn't move, and was through Link's arm. Sheinah frowned. Link opened his eyes widely as Sheinah pulled back.

"Though you both dream about the dark predictions of the future, I believe, there is a huge difference between the two. While I believe Isabel see's an indefinable force threatening her, and the world around, in your dreams, you _are_ the indefinable force." She finally answered, pulling on her green cloak and walking towards the door.

"I forgive you, and I always will. There will never be a time when I will abandon you. Remember that. But for now, I have to go…" Sheinah walked out the door. "And don't loose that mirror shard" Link watched as she made her descent from the village. Link broke into a sprint, still invisible to everyone. But when he seemed to have her in his grasp again, he halted as she disappeared right in front of his eyes. Link could only stand still watching in the distance before screaming in frustration and holding his forehead. About a mile from the village, Sheinah appeared on the trail to Xeophia's castle and gazed back down at the village.

"I wish you wouldn't follow me" Sheinah predicted as she was off.

XXXXXXXXXX

The night was fairly young as Link sat in front of a stump, knees drawn to his chest and his face buried and sighed as he fiddled with his mirror shard. He hadn't felt lonelier in his life as he listened to Ellia and Damien quarrel once again in their house. Link could see their outlines in the glowing window if he was looking once and a while.

"Why the hell do you even want to wear that stinking hat anyways? You can find better hats at the festival." Damien advised.

"I spent around an hour trying to find this hat, so I'm not wasting it, alright?! And why does it matter if I bring this hat or not?" Ellia replied flustered. Damien gave a strangled sigh.

"You're just jealous aren't you? Because Sheinah, and Li-"Isabel started.

"_**YOU**_ shut your _**TRAP**__, little fairy!_ And if you think we're bringing your shiny sparkling ass with us along then you better think again! So get out of my face, before you begin to _really_ piss me off!!" Damein shouted.

"_Fine_!" Isabel yelled back before flying out the window.

"**Damien!** Why did you say that to her?! She's been having such a crappy life lately, and _**you**_ only seem to be making it worse!" Ellia snapped. Damien gritted his teeth, his sweaty bangs getting in his eyes.

"You may think that I was just being an ass to her, but I might have saved that winged chatter box from getting stolen at the festival. Do you even know how rare those things are?" Damien spoke in a lower tone. That was the last thing Link was able to decipher from Damien in the conversation.

"You still could have handled the situation better than you did!" Ellia stubbornly recalled. Damien put his hand at his forehead.

"Please put the hat down…" Damien spoke clearly.

"If you tell me why it's so _bad_ to wear a certain _hat_ to the festival, then maybe I'll listen!" Damien sighed again, and looked Ellia straight in the eye.

"I just don't want people getting suspicious. Something weird is going on, and I need you to leave that hat here…" He muttered. Ellia was speechless.

"Are you taking me…because you're afraid of what might happen?" Ellia asked. Damien could only nod in response.

"You're my one and only. My sister. At least for the next few days, I need to keep you at my side. There's a rumor…that another army may attack. We just don't know when, where, or how." Damien picked up a glass and drank. "But I have to report to the city by tomorrow morning, so we'll need to leave tonight." He stated. Ellia was shaken with the news.

"But… my…our house! There's no one to watch it while we're gone!" Ellia exclaimed.

"Ask Link. He's not going anywhere, right? He can also take care of that fairy as well. Hurry though I'd like to leave as soon as possible." Damein suggested. Ellia nodded silently as she made her way to the door.

"The 'fairy' has a name. It's Isabel" She said over her shoulder walking out the door. Damien shook his head before taking another sip, a small smile treating his lips.

Outside, the cool breeze swayed her long brown hair, and cooled her sweat glistening skin. Her house always became stuffy every time she fought with her brother. When she saw Isabel in sight and went to her, she was pleasantly surprised to find that accompanied by her was none other than Link, curled up by the stump. Isabel seemed to be sobbing.

"I try _so_ hard to warn people, but no one seems to listen to me…if anyone would know more about my kind, they would know that we can predict vague things in the future too!" She whined.

"It's not like that, Isabel, really! They…maybe just don't want to think that anything will happen. But they hear you sincerely, Isabel. At least, I do" Link replied.

"I bet you're lying to me just to make me feel better…even though it kind of helps" Isabel remarked.

"That's not true. Link and I sincerely believe you, from the bottom of our hearts." Ellia smiled. Isabel gasped.

"Ellia!" "Are…you going to leave…tonight?" She sniffed. Ellia nodded.

"Damien really wants me to go with-"

"That **jerk**! I don't understand his ignorance, he's so rude to me, and a lot of people I've seen him around I bet feel the same!" Isabel ranted. Ellia frowned.

"Damien…is very blunt and brash when he tries communicating in tense moments…but I know you might find this hard to believe…both of you. I know he's good, he just doesn't know how to show it yet…" She confessed.

"Yah, to you he's _good_. If he's so _good_, then he should apologize to me, like he did for you!"

"I know you may not like this Isabel…but I need you to stay here, please? At least until you heard from me again…" Isabel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why…" Isabel's wings dropped.

"You have Link here to accompany you! And this way, you won't be with Damien" Ellia mentioned. "By the way, Link, did Sheinah already leave? You're so quiet…" Link winced as he fiddled with shard more, cutting his index finger in the process.

"Yeah…she left. I don't know when she's coming back either…" Link snorted. Ellia squat down to his level by his surprise, and held out a long, pointy green hat.

"Remember this? Now…don't think I'm giving this back to you, but Damien suggested me not to take it. This is what I was looking for after all." Link slowly took the green hat into his own.

"This…we used to wear this when we played in the forest. That was such a long time ago. The hat was too big for all of us back then" Link smiled. Isabel felt a jealous tick hit her in the head. Link fastened the hat to his head.

"There, a perfect fit!" Ellia smiled.

"I remember we had some really fun times with this silly hat." Link chuckled.

"It was my favorite hat, and always will be. I just don't understand what Damein means by suspicious people…"

"Wait, what?" Link asked confused. Ellia was broken out of her reverie waving her hands in front of her.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all! I just…umm Damien will get suspicious if I don't get back in time, so…I guess this is goodbye…for now." Ellia sounded somewhat sad. As she turned to walk away, she said back.

"Please take care of each other. Just…in case" She finally said as she was off. Link withdrew his knees and stared off into the distance. Moments passed by, neither saying a word as they saw Damein and Ellia turn out the lights, and take off on the trail to Xeophia's castle. On the corner of his eye, he could still tell that Isabel's wings slouched.

"…What are we to do now? I haven't felt this useless since goddess knew when…" Isabel muttered. Link was unresponsive for some time. When finally, he let off a big sigh, and stood up.

"Come on, let's get going…" Link spoke walking to the agriculture side of the village which caught Isabel by surprise.

"Wait, Link…your house is this way!" Isabel said. Link stopped in his tracks, and turned to face her, eyes filled with determination.

"I'm not going back. _We're_ going to the festival." Link smirked as he saw Isabel's whole structure lift at least 2 centimeters.

"Then…why are you going that way? The festival is this way!" She stammered as she caught up with him.

"There's something I need first" He chuckled. "And it won't be very easy to get it, but it won't take very long either" They both stopped in front of someone's house, which seemed bigger than all the houses in the village. He didn't even knock the door before trespassing into its walls. The house seemed empty, at least in the front room, but the lights were still on. Making their way to the back of the room, they found a latter that led down to the basement, which was a big windowless room that was at least ten whole degree's cooler than the upper level. And to Link's expectancy, Joscow was fiddling with one of his digging machines.

"Darn thing won't start…oh, Link! I was wondering when you were coming by again! Here for your last lesson I assume!" Joscow smiled patting his back with under rated power he always forgot about.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." Link chuckled nervously which got Joscow's attention.

"You don't seem like yourself tonight boy! Did you fight with Damien again? Why's your fairy friend here, gonna show off to her?" Joscow asked friendly.

"It's not about that. But I do have a huge favor to ask however." Link's voice became soft.

"And what do you want from me?" Joscow became concerned.

"I need to borrow the sword after the lesson…I don't have time to explain" Joscow's eyes widened.

"This is…is it about?" Link was quiet.

"Al…alright then, let me get them." Joscow paced to the back of the room and took two swords off the wall and handed the sharper sword to Link.

"I need to teach you one more technique before you leave to do… whatever you do." Joscow's and Link's blades clashed at the tips, a swordsmen greeting he taught to Link in his first lesson. Joscow opened a closet, and took out a log, and set it up vertically in the middle of the room.

"It's time for you to learn the jump attack. This technique isn't used too much these days, and is very under rated. But I assure if you master this technique, it will become very useful to you when needed. All you have to do…is focus on the target, and right before they make the first move, jump over them, and land sword held out and slash down" Joscow held his blade firmly in place, eye's locked on the log. And in moments, Joscow leaped into the air, and waved his blade below him, and struck the top of the log in one swift move, landing on his feet. Link gripped the hilt firmly.

"Your turn" Link bit his lip as he felt his feet move before commanded. As he jumped, and swung his sword below him, he managed to hit the log so hard that the log lost balance, and toppled onto its side. Link landed with a thump, trying to keep his feet planted. Even though he wasn't as graceful as Joscow, he thought for his first time, he wasn't all that bad.

"Hmm, very impressive, Link! Being it your first time ever, all that exploring in the woods, and helping Sheinah must have paid off very well." Joscow laughed pulling up the log. Link huffed in response.

"No Joscow, really, the lessons you've been giving me are really helping me. Even in confidence, I always felt better about myself at your lessons." Link politely replied. Joscow's smile faltered.

"So…how many rounds… tonight?" Link was confused as he saw Joscow pull the log away.

"I think that's enough tonight. You need to do that thing you need to do more than I need to teach you a simple skill that you grasped fairly well on your first try. You'll get better the more you use it in real life, rather than in lessons." Joscow smiled. Link could only stare as.

"But what about-"

"Link…I can tell by the look in your noble green eyes that something terrible is troubling you. I can even see it in your…fairy friend back there. We both know that whatever it is needs to be taken care of first. So I suggest you take the sword, and get out of my sight before I kick you out." Link was surprised at how cold Joscow's tone of voice became. And in return, he could only bow.

"Thank you for all that you've taught me Joscow" Link held his head low. Joscow was silent at first, but then he started to bust up laughing.

"Link, get out of here! Get going! And I'll see you when you come back, alright?" Link put his new sword into its sheath and pulled it around his shoulders. He could have said it. He could have said that he probably wasn't going to come back soon, but he refused, as he and Isabel took off out of the house.

There was a tense silence between Isabel and Link as he marched off, almost madly towards the edges of the village.

"Umm…Link?" Isabel asked timidly. Link stopped, and looked at her surprisingly.

"I…I know you really want to get to town as soon as possible, but…can we go see that spirit again? I need to talk…to him more…" Link's mouth curved down.

"He didn't help you much, did he? Fine…we'll go. Maybe he _does_ know a thing or two." Link smiled sincerely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they made their way part way through the forest, Link adjusted his sword belt that dug into his neck for the millionth time.

"That's it! I'm fading into a ghost now! Might as well anyways…" Link grumbled as he stood closing his eyes. It was an awkward procedure for both of them. For one, Isabel had never seen Link turn into a ghost, nonetheless was even aware. And for Link, he had never faded in front of anyone besides Makar the tree, and Sheinah. It was when he felt himself loosing his senses that he forgot that he hadn't told Isabel his secret. Oh well.

"Umm…Link? What are you doing?" Isabel asked awkwardly. She couldn't tell the difference.

"There…" Link smiled until he heard the clank of his belt and sword tumbling to the ground. Link slapped his forehead.

"Damn it!" Link swore as he took out his mirror shard and became alive again. Isabel was silently confused. Link huffed as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small bottle with what looked like a purple, clear oily substance inside.

"What's that?" Isabel asked curiously. Link sighed impatiently as he poured some of the potion on his palms and started rubbing it on the sheath and belt.

"Isabel…what I'm about to tell you, you guard with your freaking life, got it? Don't tell_** ANYONE**_ that I'm part ghost, got that?" Link asked, almost glaring at the small fairy.

"You're…a ghost, too?" Isabel asked timidly.

"Look, I don't want to go in depth. I don't even know why I'm part ghost…I've just… always been." Isabel watched quietly as he started rubbing the weird substance on the sword.

"What are you putting on the sword anyways?" Isabel asked.

"It's a potion. Sheinah made it specifically for me. I put this potion on anything, and if that certain object comes in contact with me as I'm a ghost, it fades along with me. So once I rub this sword down, the oil dries up over time, but the effect last for years. This means I'll be able to wield a sword as I'm a ghost. My clothes are covered in it as well. Even the hat, we secretly drenched that too, just in case." Link thoroughly explained. Isabel muttered out an 'oh'.

"Done! Alright, I guess we can get going again. Sorry about that." Link chuckled embarrassingly. Isabel could only nod before they headed off after the dilemma. Isabel wanted to ask about the mirror, but decided to keep quiet for now.

After fading into a ghost, and getting past the darker, trickier part of the woods, Link, and Isabel took their step into Saria's Meadow's for the second time. With Isabel's glow, neither of them had to worry about it being too dark.

"HellOOOOoooo? Is anyone here?" Isabel shouted. "It's me, the fairy, I'm back!" Isabel cried. The only thing that responded was her echo. Link could see few spirits hiding, none resembling the child they had ran into before.

"SIGH Where is he?" Isabel complained. Link scanned the area, until his eyes spotted the average sized waterfall again. Something seemed to wash over him, something small, but it seemed to draw him to the waterfall. It was unsettling.

"In…through the waterfall?" Isabel asked. As Link was dazed standing right in front of it, his foot seemed to move without command.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" The child's voice spoke from behind. Link swept around gasping at the child that they had once encountered. What was different this time was that the child's face was worried. A dark kind of worry

"Even I'm afraid to go back there. Though I may have to some day" He muttered. Link's eyes were still wide from the surprise. The child smiled at Link.

"It's you!" Isabel fluttered excitedly as she swiftly flew to him.

"Alright, now that we've found you again, we need to talk!" Isabel asked. The child smiled fondly up at the fairy.

"About what? We both know that something bad is going to happen" He shrugged. Isabel felt stricken.

"So…something bad IS going to happen… so…do you know WHAT'S going to happen? Do you know a way to stop it?!" Isabel chattered. The child could only shrug.

"I MIGHT know what's going to happen, but I'd rather not tell until I get more clues. You never know who is listening." The child replied. Isabel was flustered.

"Then…do you know WHEN? WILL you tell me WHEN?" Isabel's voice rose.

"Silly fairy! I'm not THAT smart! But I can only guess in the next…day or so" Isabel growled.  
"WHAT?! The NEXT day? When is the 'NEXT' day, tomorrow?!" Isabel squealed.

"Isabel, calm down a bit. He probably means in a few days or so…" Link answered. Isabel roared.

"I CAN'T JUST FLOAT AROUND ALL DAY WITHOUT DOING A THING TO PREVENT IT! No one knows these days how BAD things will get, nonetheless forget about what god damn land they live in!" Isabel shrieked. The child could only giggle.

"What? You mean Hyrule?" The child answered innocently. Isabel was speechless.

"You…you…DO know!" Isabel shouted.

"I know what? What country this is? Doesn't everyone know what land they live in?" The child asked. Isabel was silent.

"It's…called Xeophia now…" Isabel replied her wings lower. This got Link's attention.

"Wait, I'm confused. Is Xeophia just a nick name for Hyrule, or vise versa? What is…Hyrule?" Link asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something…weird is going on…" Isabel spoke seriously. "If the kingdom doesn't even know a THING about Hyrule, than how are they supposed to prevent the evil happenings?" She turned to Link.

"Link, we have to make haste to the kingdom, and at least warn everyone! We have to go now!" Isabel panicked as she started fluttering away.

"I already told you, fairy! If they see you, they'll catch you!" The child advised. Isabel annoyingly turned around.

"I'm not going alone. Link is coming with me." The child turned to look at Link. Link shied away from the attention. It was how he seemed to gaze at him, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"You're only part spirit" The child spoke wisely as Links eyes widened in shock. The child smirked back playfully.

"You never truly died in the first place. You don't have that certain regret in your eyes that most spirits have. You have no past life to reflect on, and remember which makes you look lost both mentally and physically." The child smiled. Link's eyes frowned.

"I can also see something-"

"That's ENOUGH…" Link growled putting a hand to his forehead.

"You're kind of like me." His happy smile grew as he pointed to his red curly topped head. "I don't remember my past life, if I even have one. I think a part of me is somewhere else out there. I'd love to find it." He explained. Link couldn't believe his ears.

"Do…do you at least own a name?" Link asked. The child frowned sadly.

"No…I lost that too. Makar says that I'm probably a Kokiri spirit, and I've always lived here. But I… see I just don't remember past a few hundred years or so… And part of me feels like I don't belong in the forest… I don't know." He explained.

"Then…how do you remember Hyrule?" Isabel questioned. The child shrugged.

"I dunno, ever since I CAN remember, this land was always named Hyrule. Maybe that's one of the few things I still have logged into my memory." The child chuckled. Link and Isabel could only feel pity for this small child spirit.

"Are you going on a journey to discover yourself, Link?" Link was caught off guard by the very personal question.

"I…sure?" Link replied. The child smile grew again.

"Then please take me with you! I wanna go too!" The child showed his ghostly pearly white teeth. Isabel fluttered next to Link's ear.

"He's really weird… first he acts like he knows everything, and now he can't even remember his own name?'

"If you let me join you, I can help you find Sheinah!" He smiled innocently. Link narrowed his eyes and walked towards him.

"Just what do you know about Sheinah, anyways?" Link spoke in a low tone squatting down to his level.

"Sheinah and I have always known each other. She takes care of me, just like she does for you" He smiled. Link stood up and ruffled his hair with his hand.

"Fine…you can come along. You might be more help to us than we bargained on." Link sighed as he started parting out of the forest with his fist balled up to his sides. Isabel and the child nodded to each other and followed. The child was extremely happy as he would skip along. Isabel felt somewhat uneasy about the entire scenario. And Link couldn't shed off his envy.


	3. Chapter 3

Nintendo owns rights to Zelda, blah blah blah

Silhouette's Reflection part 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trail was long, dark, and boring. Link literally dragged his feet up hill panting, as he adjusted his sword belt from rubbing against his neck for the millionth time again. Isabel was content, enjoying the night breeze as it blew the sparkles from her wings far away. When they got half way up the hill, Link stopped in his tracks, and fell to the ground with a sigh.

"Link?! Are you alright?" Isabel asked in panic. Link growled.

"So…tired…" Link shot to his feet again. "That's it! I'm traveling as a ghost!" Link complied as he balled up his fists, and closed his eyes. It was still awkward.

"It takes you a while to do so. How do you do it?" Isabel asked. Once Link was finally done, he looked at his palms.

"I just remember everything about being a ghost, that's all… By the way, where's-"

"Why are you wearing all green?" The child spoke suddenly. Link and Isabel jumped and turned around. The child grinned at them.

"Uhh…because there's a party and everyone is required to wear green." Link answered as he saw the child's face light up.

"A party?! I've never been to a party before! What's it for?" He asked.

"I…I don't quite know myself because I've never gone to one either, but we'll find out soon enough. Come on, let's get going." Link said turning around. The child caught up, and crossed his arms over his head for support.

"Who's that girl with the brown hair you know? Is she your sister?" He asked. Link closed his eyes in annoyance.

"No. She's just a good childhood friend of mine."

"Do you love her?" Link flushed.

"_What?_"

"Do you love her? Like you love Sheinah?" When the child finished his sentence, Link felt somewhat relieved.

"Yah…sure" Link replied.

"That's good, because Sheinah's too old for you." The child remarked innocently. Link felt like bitch slapping the kid, but resisted by gritting his teeth, and balling up a fist. Isabel giggled.

"Hey, we made it up the hill! And we can see the castle from here!" Isabel cheered. Link lowered his head.

"It's still pretty freaking far away though…" Link sighed. "Alright, where's the train station?" Link put his hand over his eyes and gazed in the distance.

"Train?" Isabel asked.

"What's a _train_?" Link couldn't believe his ears.

"Don't tell me you've only lived in the _forest_ for all your _lives_!" Link shot back.

"Yeah…" They both said in unison. Link slapped his face. I guess it did make sense. The train was fairly new to the world after all.

"Ok, a train is just a faster way of transportation. Kind of like…a giant carriage that can hold more people and can travel faster. There're only two trains however, and you're only limited to ride it to three different places." Link replied.

"How are you gonna hide the fairy?"

"I…I don't know! She can hide in my hat when there are people around."

"Then I'll need to use some of that potion to blend in when you're a ghost." Isabel said. She had a point. Link grabbed the bottle and thrust it in her direction.

"Here" Link offered. Isabel tried grabbing the bottle.

"I can't. You're a ghost." She said. Link scowled, and swiped out the mirror, and thrust the bottle to Isabel once he was flesh and blood again. Isabel grabbed it by the top, but then asked. "Do I rub it-"

"DRINK THE DAMN POTION!" Link snapped. Isabel giggled. "Ok" She smiled as she dunks her head into the bottle. Once she was done, he quickly put the cork back in, and put it away.

"There. Now you can at least become invisible when you are in contact with me as a freaking ghost." Isabel nodded.

"Is the kid here?" Link asked Isabel.

"Yes-"

"Then let's _go_" He snorted taking off down the hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheinah felt content watching the beautiful scenery out the window on the train. There were so many parts of the green meadows, and fields that were still covered in masses of water, left from the great flood long ago. However, she couldn't ignore the fact that the booth felt stuffy after sitting for a while. Sheinah rose out of her seat to reach for the notches at the sides of the window. She tugged with all her force, but the window wouldn't budge. When she was about to use some sort of magic to do the trick, she was immediately surprised to hear a middle aged man grunt behind her.

"Alow me, young lady" A big strong pot bellied person smiled as he reached for the window, and opened it with ease. His breath smelled like butter scotch, and cigar smoke.

"Why, thank you very much." Sheinah said. The hairy man laughed.

"It's my pleasure for a pretty laden such as yourself." He bowed. "Do you mind if I join your booth for the rest of the ride? It seems the rest of the booths are booked." Sheinah offered a welcoming gesture.

"Its no burden at all, you are more than welcome to come and go as you please." Sheinah said earnestly.

"Why thank you very much. You are even kinder than my wife is sometimes." He solemnly sighed as he slowly set himself down, pot belly growing a size.

"The name is Barnen, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Barnen, my name is Sheinah." Barnen's bushy beard lifted.

"Such a pretty name you've got! Are you on your way to the Green whatcha micallit festival?"

"Yes. I most certainly am. Yourself?" Barnen's face was sarcastically cringed.

"Not necessarily the festival, more like my home. I'm a townsfolk but I went out of town to visit my brother out in Windfall. My wife will worry if I'm not home in time, and, well frankly I don't think my daughter is even aware that I've left. Teenagers these days." He explained.

"Ahh, Windfall. I heard it was beautiful out there." Sheinah said.

"Yeah, it is beautiful alright. The whole town stretches up a very steep hill. At the very top is their landmark, the windmill. Can you believe that when this entire country was flooded, everyone was squished at the top of that mountain? It is unbelievable how many years have passed since the whole land was buried beneath the sea. And none of us were even alive at the time!" He chuckled. Sheinah laughed along.

"It sure is. But you can still see bits and parts of the ocean still thriving, still surviving." They were silent, watching the scenery.

"Are you going to the ball, and ask the Prince to dance with ya? I haven't seen any women in town that are quite as beautiful as you. My daughter would be jealous. I'm not even ashamed to say that I would have bought you roses if I were only young enough. Just don't tell my wife that!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my! You are such a gentleman, you're making me blush! But…I'm not sure if I'll dance with the prince. Not that I said that I wouldn't!" She giggled.

"Aww, come on, what's a little dance with the prince of Xeophia going to hurt? It would be a phenomenal part of your life, I'm sure of it. You'd have something to brag about to all yer friends an' relatives!" Barnen rested his big hands on his pot belly.

"Its not that I don't want to dance with such an idol, but you see…my heart already belongs to someone very dear to me." She smiled sincerely. Barnen let an 'aah' escape his lips.

"And if you don't mind, who might this lucky one be?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link was miserable as he stood at the train station. None of them even said a word since the incident on top of the hill. Isabel would cast him side glances once and a while as the child just stared at them both. It was lucky for them that no one was around, at least not quite yet. Finally, Isabel was able to crack the ice.

"Uhh…Link?" She mumbled. Link sighed, but said nothing, and cast his eyes the opposite direction. Isabel sighed as well.

"Link, you can't sulk like this forever. We're sorry that we embarrassed you, alright?" Isabel didn't know why she was apologizing. Then, Link sucked up his pride, and spoke, "No. You two didn't do anything wrong. I was just being impatient, that's all. I'm the one that should be sorry…" Isabel shrugged. "Alright."

"Hey…" Link muttered.

"What?" Isabel asked.

"Can I call you Izzy instead of Isabel, for short?" Link asked.

"Fine, knock yourself out" Izzy replied gapping at the people approaching the stop.

"Ah! Let me in your hat!" Izzy complied as she snuck under the rim behind his ear, and in the process managed to tickle Link's head.

"Hey, stop squirming up there!" Link complained holding his hat still.

"Your head's too big! What can I do about that?" Izzy's reply was muffled. Link was gauged at the suggestion.

"My head isn't big! I mean…not in a bad way!" Link heard a little girl talking to her mom "Mommy, why is that boy touching his hat so much?" The mother replied, "Sweetie, don't point, its bad behavior! He's probably putting it back on." Link couldn't believe how loud they were, even the mother, and it felt as if everyone around them now had their eyes on them. Link averted his eyes to the ground.

"Way to go, _Izzy_, everyone's looking at us!" Link mumbled angrily.

"Looking at us? They're looking at you! They can't see me now!" Izzy replied cockily. Link was caught by surprise when a trio of young kids in green walked up to him.

"Is that one of those talking hats?!" The boy exclaimed. Link raised an eyebrow while his jaw hung loose.

"Sure…yeah, it…it is!" Link had never heard of a talking hat.

"That's so cool! Can I wear it for a second?!" "How do you make it talk?" "Does it come in different colors?" All the kids were talking out of order asking question after question.

"It… see, it only talks for the person that owns the hat, and I'm the owner" Link said pointing to himself almost gritting his teeth.

"Make it say something then!" All the kids cheered. Link could only punch these brats away mentally in his dreams.

"OK, ok, I'll make it talk, alright, say something" Link muttered quickly. Izzy was silent. Link grabbed his hat and shook it up and down without removing it from his head.

"_**Say something**_" Link ordered which made a gasp escape Izzy's lips.

"Not until you apologize to me!" The kids were amazed.

"I _**did**_ apologize to you! Was your consciousness in a different dimension, or what?!" Link remarked.

"Wow, he even has a _sword_!" A boy pointed out as Link and Izzy quarreled.

"If you apologized to me, than you wouldn't be shaking me around so much!"

"Izzy, you don't understand the scenario of the situation we're in, there's a bunch of kids around us like we're in a _zoo_ or something!"

"Does the sword talk too?" Link and Izzy fell silent.

"Hey, you stinking brats get back over heeya!" A man hollered at them as the kids ran away giggling, one of them saying "What a weirdo!" Link scowled angrily.

"Hehe…talking sword? They're the weirdoes!" Izzy scoffed. Link said nothing, fighting his urge to yell. It only seemed like moments when the train had finally been approaching the stop. As it honked its horn, and came to a halt, everyone stood in line behind them.

"Izzy, peek out and see if that kid's around" Izzy lifted the rim and looked around. It was when a train usher opened the doors that the kid rushed in, unsurprisingly unnoticed by the man holding out a hand to Link.

"Ten rupees, sir" The man's neutral tone spoke. Link could see the tiredness in his droopy eye lids, and his blood shot orbs. Link felt a sense of dread when he searched himself for spare change.

"Oh no…I forgot to bring rupees with me!" Link pouted.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you don't have enough rupees to ride this train, then I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to step aside for the other passengers." He explained. Link shot him a glare as he stomped away.

"He already boarded the train, Link!" Izzy exclaimed. "How are we gonna reach him?"

"We're sneaking on, that's how" Link remarked. They both waited as all the people boarded on the train, and the usher closed the door before disappearing, and sneaking on the back side of the train while it had just started.

"I feel so sneaky!" Izzy said. Link held onto the railing tightly. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"How can you hold onto the railing even while you're a ghost?" Izzy asked. Link formed an 'o' on his lips.

"I guess it depends how close you still are to the living world. I can choose to go through things or not, just like I'm about to walk through the back door of this train" Link remarked as they went through the door, neither feeling a thing.

"I…went through too!" Izzy said. She felt him nod. Link looked around the train. People either slept, or they gazed out the window. Everyone seemed so…_lifeless_. Link even felt more alive, and he was part ghost!

"Where is he?" Izzy asked. It seemed like moments that they heard a strange rattling sound that seemed to lead to the other side of the car that wasn't even immune to the passengers on the train. Link seeped through the door on the other side as it led to the gap between the train car they were in, and the next. The boy was wildly dancing around, hanging off the car by the handle.

"Look what I can do, Link!" He laughed as he wrapped his legs around the handle and hung upside down.

"Get down from there, kid, or you'll fall off the train! And don't you dare go on the roof!" Link demanded reaching a hand out. The kid stuck his tongue playfully.

"No way, this is fun! Everything's moving upside down!" He laughed. Link moaned and climbed up after him, only to be shocked as the kid let go of the rail and flew back down on the car.

"Knock it off kid!" Link grew impatient. The boy ignored him and rattled the chains. As soon as Link stomped back down on the same level as the kid, he froze as one of the train managers passed right through him, and just paused right between them. The kid took this opportunity to make silly faces at the person, whom wasn't aware of his existence.

"It stopped…sigh I could'da sworn I saw a couple of kids messin' roun' out here…" He grumbled as he stomped through Link, and slammed the door behind him. The kid giggled, until Link marched passed him, and grabbed his wrist forcefully, and went back in the tail car.

"Awww…Link, I was having fun!" The kid whined.

"There's nothing fun about getting kicked off a train into the middle of nowhere!" Link remarked, as they found a spot to sit at. Link crossed his arms and looked out the window, while the kid sat in front of him kicking up his feet.

"I'm technically older than you, you know!"

"Then _act_ like it" The kid pouted. Link wasn't going to put up with it.

"Link and I don't want you to get lost, that's all. We don't know you that well to trust you on your own." Izzy explained. The kid frowned.

"Aren't you going to give me a nick name too?" The boy said. Link almost immediately said "You'll be _Kidd_. The best name I can think of for you." Kidd frowned.

"Hey! When I find my real name…will you promise to be the first one to call me by that name? Kidd muttered. Link cast him a side glance somewhat apologetic when he saw pain in Kidd's facial features, though Kidd's eyes were averted to his wiggling toes. The train was coming to a halt again. However, they were only at a half way point to Xeophia's castle town market, which was _Hyrule_ castle town market according to Izzy and Kidd. But right before the train picked up speed, Link saw Kidd's eye lids widen in horror.

"_Someone's on this train..._" Kidd's voice was shaken. Link's eyebrows hardened.

"What do you mean on this train? There are loads of people on this train!" Izzy complied.

"A spirit…no…a _phantom…"_

"Phantom?" Link questioned. Kidd scooted down the seat, and leaned his head out of the booth.

"Phantoms are tainted, tortured souls. The only thing that can feed their craving is revenge…" Kidd could see through the other train carts that the phantom boarded the train after everyone else. It was vague from afar, but he could tell that it was tall and slender, and its long arms were wide, almost like wings. And it was walking straight towards them. Kidd started to panic as he could see two small red glowing piercing orbs on what looked like its head, supported by a long neck.

"Its…it's coming _this way_…" He looked up at Link. Link's eyebrows frowned, as he looked around the bench himself. The lonely phantom just stood at the front of the car, almost too still. It seemed to look at the ground as if in depression, but its blank expression was something to argue against. And around the ghost, there were what looked like small dancing black squares just falling from nowhere, and disappearing in nothing. As the phantom approached slowly, eyes still downcast, Link was shocked at how strange the creature really looked. A glowing scar covered its abdominal area, and it wore a black robe with long baggy sleeve. Its facial skin tone was a lightest pale blue Link had ever seen. It wielded the flattest nose, and a feminine mouth with fangs. The radiant fiery eyes looked up at Link, no pupils to distinguish them. Something came over Link as he pierced into his eyes, and visions of a strange kingdom in a hazy twilight atmosphere filled his brain, and the phantom looking up at him with promise, and desire. Link whirled around quickly, shoving the images aside to look at Kidd, who was sitting as close as possible next to him.

"Maybe…he won't see us… if we stay still…" Kidd mumbled. But the doom in the air refused to fade as an ear pitching squeal shocked Link, and Kidd, whom gripped Links arm. Izzy didn't seem to be phased, though they didn't know since she was so quiet, and in hiding.

"Why does he want revenge on us, we never did anything to him!" Link garbled back. The shriek filled the atmosphere again, as Kidd trembled. None of them spoke a word, or dared to move until their trip was done.

"_I __**finally**__ found you_…_lower than the scum on the streets I see…lower than __**myself**__..._" A high pitched raspy voice lingered in the back of Link's mind.

"You've been…looking for me?" Link thought.

"_You promised…I trusted you…all those years ago…" _

"Who are you?"

"_Me…? I'm one of your worst fucking mistakes, that's what I am" _The voice hissed.

"You don't seem familiar to me…"

_"Oh, don't worry… when this train stops…you'll remember…I'll fucking destroy you when that time comes...you and that disgusting filth that's leeched to yourself!"_ He roared inhumanly. Link winced as he could feel the raspy panting around his neck that would have made the hair on the back of his neck stand up for the rest of the ride if he wasn't a ghost at the moment. Though he barely knew Kidd, he gripped his hand throughout the rest of the ride fearing he would let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn was pleasant as ever as the sun kissed the horizon with its bliss; its arms stretched out only to be reflected by the windows, and polished marble that made up the kingdom of Xeophia. He smiled as he reached for the ceiling of his room, stretching out his spine, his tower that was barely scratching the sky's surface. He shook his shiny, curly light blond head around that light seemed to worship, and shook his cheeks around to rid the after taste of sleeping over night. He watched his kingdom down below, green banners, flags, tapestries, booths, dresses, suits, so much green! Even the hills surrounding seemed to buy into the tradition and was painted over again with a fresh coating of green. His teeth glistened in the sunlight so much as he smirked, he could even tell without his reflection. His sparkling eyes, on gold and the other silver smiled at the scenery.

"Prince Wallace…" A shy girl with long burgundy braided hair echoed from the back of the giant empty room. Wallace spun around, meeting one of his beloved servants, wearing a bright green dress.

"Keleen! What a marvelous time to see your bright and shining face!" He gaily sung skipping gracefully over to her.

"The street vendors are ready your majesty, when do you want to open up the festival?" Keleen's heart skipped a beat when his gold and silver eyes focused on her blushing frame.

"My dear! The festival has already started, spread it spread the word to everyone!" He twirled, loosing balance and falling down on his back.

"Oh no, sir!" Wallace only laughed.

"Don't worry about me, you only care for yourself now, run off, have fun!" He waved. "Enjoy your day off!" Keleen's smile stretched so far, it hurt.

"You're so wonderful, Wallace!" She giggled running off down to the corridors.

"_Really, Wallace, is that __**really**__ how you treat your servants in your so called castle_?" Wallace put a finger up in reply, but was speechless when he felt his mouth form a smirk. Wallace twirled around again as if he was a ballet, taking him to a lone thin rope dangling from the ceiling in which he tugged with grace. Down came a set of fragile steps leading to the very top of the tallest tower. Tip toeing up, the room was overtaken a machine that ran a giant clock, giving the tower its own face. In the middle of this technical monstrosity was but a lone cage to his silver eye. However, his golden eye saw a miserable phantom, one of the most angered souls he had ever seen. His bloody red eyes targeted him with upmost disgust though his face was hidden in darkness from him.

"Yes, it is in fact! Everyone…except you of course" He replied cockily. "Of course, maybe if you would show me who you really where, maybe we'd be on different terms with each other." The phantom lunged forward with rage, slamming against the wall that confined him.

"_**Don't you have something to show me instead, you-"**_

"Haha, why would I show something that isn't complete? Do you want a Sneak preview? I don't believe in such preposterous ideas." The phantom's growl was low, and filled with poisonous venom.

"I like surprises more! It's a test to see if one is noble enough. So let's test some right now" Wallace crouched down to look into the kneeling phantoms red eyes.

"Your 'dearest' has come to kill me tonight…" The phantom's eyes widened.

"_**You…**_" Wallace smirked innocently.

"I'm going to let you free…but only under my strict orders…and, well…you know what'll happen if you don't obey…." The dread in the air refused to leave them alone as Wallace pulled out a lone plain broken mirror.

"Well?" Wallace looked in the mirror, hand reaching back to caress his curly blond mane.

"_What do you want me to do…"_ Wallace smiled happily.

"That's right…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link winced once the sun peeked into their train window. It wasn't far, he thought, as he saw Xeophia's castle town grow bigger and bigger, the panic in his mind swelling as he could feel the soul freezing breathe on his neck. Kidd had finally given into his freight, and seemed to lean into Link's arm, almost as if he was sleeping. Link put his hand on his leg to shake him out of his daze. Kidd jumped slightly in surprise, and looked up at Link, eyes frowning, burying his face into his arm.

"Will you cut it out, Kidd?" Link muttered. Kidd refused to let go, and could only move his head slightly left and right. Link felt bad again. Damn it. Link's annoyance only grew when he rolled his eyes as he started to feel the train wheels give age.

"When I say three…we're going to run away to somewhere safe, I promise. I won't let him get you, Kidd…" Link felt like a frigging mother saying such kind words. But he couldn't help but feel slightly enlightened when he saw the curly carrot top nod his head up and down. The train was close to its halt, as Link slowly and steadily counted up, the panting behind them growing more rasp, and sick from the desire to erase them both.

"Three" Link had muttered after their feet raced them through the back train car door, and into the Green Legends Festival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
